Takayama
Takayama is a rouge ninja of the Satosa level. Appearance Takayama is a man at a sturdy size of five foot seven. He stands from head to toe in ninja garb. His head is covered up completely with a black cloth that exposes his mouth and nostrils. The reason for the covering of his eyes was due to his blindness. He has on a black cloth ninja top that covers his torso and was sleeveless. His arms are exposed and show his strong body off along with the strange blood tattoos that cover his forearm to his fingertips. Also on his torso is a dual sword sheath that has his swords covered. Each of his blades are similar but had a difference about them that made them special. The blade that was exposed over his right shoulder was a katanna thats hilt was covered by red tape. The blade was made of the most duriable titanium alloy, that was forged in the hottest flames of the greatest volcano. The blade was strong enough to cut a human torso in half with one lighting quick swipe. The blade has writing on it that shows off its name, the words on it are "Phoenix". The other blade which was exposed over the left shoulder was a broad sword with black tape. This blade was made from the same piece of titanium alloy as the Phoenix but this piece was forged in the most fierce flames of Hell. The blade was full of enough destructive power to destroy a ten foot thick steel wall. The blade also had a name on it, this one's name was "Hel". He wears the same material for his bottom as his top, the pants go down to the middle of his shins and are held tight by string. Around his waist was a belt that held onto his other various things such as kunai knives and shuriken, along with other forms of powerder weapons such as poisons, blindings, and explosives. He wore traditional samurai wooden sandals. Under the sandals he wore a pair of black cloth socks. Personality Takayama is a dark and evil souless creature. It is uncertain if it is true or nnot, but it is speculated that he is a demonic spirit much like that of the the Biju. He has a unexplained lust for blood and flesh which leads him to mutilate those he fights. He has multiple personalities that come out depending upon the situation, these personalities usually have their own unique fighting style and ninja techniques. Persona: Technician: He uses purly ninjutsu skills, he is cold and determined. His fighting style is very direct and speedy. Mentalist: He uses purly Genjutsu skills. He is much like a phycologist whos trying to get you to hang yourself. He talks like he knowns everything in an attempt to get into your mind and destory you. He fights using indirect methods. Weaponist: Master of the blade. He doesnt speak often but always uses his swords and other weapons. His method of fighting to constant and unrelnting strikes. Beast: He uses purly Taijutsu. He is like a wild animal, works on instinct alone and doesnt ever stop. He howls and growls like a beast and can be heard saying "KILL!'. Once he goes to this persona its hard for any of the other persons with the exception of the demon or master persona's taking over. Master: This is the true persona of Takayama. He is a skilled user of all the arts at his will and can use the true potential of his ninjutsu and the swords he carries. He is a ruthless relentless murder and he cares not who he cuts down. Demon: This is the ultimate persona of Takayama. This is the persona that comes from within and is made from the demonic spirit residing within him. He has been known to change from his regular look to something more sinister when this persona takes over. No one knows what this persona is capable of, but it is said he can destroy a nation with a flick of his wrist. History No one knows exactly what villiage or clan Takayama was born in, or if Takayama is even his real name. He is suspected of over 300000 gruesome murders of civilians and shinobi alike. His name was found by the fact that several of his victims that he left behind had the name carved into their fleash. Due to the graphic nature of his kills it is thought that he may infact be a Biju or a jinchuriki, but that has yet to be confirmed. His age and true identity are unknown, along with his whereabouts. Abilities '''Taijutsu master: '''He is a very talented master of taijutsu using moves that are very unpredictable and hard to keep track of. '''Insane amounts of chakra: '''He has an almost inifinite level of chakra which is why he has been thought to be a Biju. '''Mastery of the sword: '''Over the many years of his life he has learned to absolutely master his swords. '''Ninjutsu: '''Summoning jutsu: using blood he can quickly summon a group of beasts to aid him. :Blood infused chakra: He has a special jutsu unique to his clan that allow him to manipluate the blood in his body and use it how he see's fit. :Absorbtion: He can use his blood to absorb the flesh and blood of others along with their chakra adding to his own. This ability takes lots of time so he uses it rarely or when he's seriously injured. '''Genjutsu: '''He has a comperable use of genjutsu. '''Absorbtion of Abilities: '''When he devours the minds of those he kills, he has the ability to take on their abilties, however he rarely ever uses anything new he learns due to the fact that he is so comfortable with what he knows already. Category:Characters Category:Male